wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Akeek
*Please do not edit this page or use it's contents without my permission! *now Puppy’s, and no longer in Gem Contest Appearance Akeek is short and stubby, seeming younger than he is. His mouth always seems to be curved in a smile, even if he absolutely hates whoever he's listening to. His main scales and smaller scales are tan, while his smoother scales are rosy brown. His underbelly and sail are dark khaki colored, and his horns and claws are silver. His wings are a greenish-yellow. Last but not least, his eyes are a grass green. Relationships Copperhead (PinkRose06): He honestly doesn't know what to think of his father. A mourning fool? A horrible father? A crazy alchemist? He's not sure, nor will he ever be. ‘Kindle’: He only knew his mother for three years, yes, but he still misses her. A few of his well-known works were made in her honor. Charming: He enjoys the RainWing’s company, despite Charming never quite knowing when to shut up. Starfish: She makes him laugh with her jokes, and is an easy dragon to be around. If he wasn’t so disturbed by the idea of dating, he might have a crush on her. Mimicry: She’s shy, quiet, yet the complete opposite when she’s playing on her drums. Akeek enjoys that. Stonefly: So far, Stonefly has been increasingly helpful with Akeek’s writing of new songs. Akeek thanks him for that, and tries his best to teach the ‘newbie’ his odd sign language. Personality Akeek is very musical yet silent dragonet. He uses music to display harmony and balance, yet wishes he had complete harmony and balance within himself. He doesn't like speaking, especially loudly, and instead uses a short of sign language and his music to communicate. He only speaks when he's asked his name, or is asked something that can only be verbally communicated. He likes it most when dragons just sit down and listen to the insects chirping or the wind howling—the noises he believes define harmony and balance. Backstory (Slight gore warning.) Akeek hatched on a mountain. More specifically, one of the Claws of the Clouds mountains. It wasn’t the tallest, so it was often overlooked; however, he lived there with his mother and father. His father’s name was Copperhead. His mother’s name was assumed to be Kindle—however, no one, not even her family, knew her real name. Akeek was born slightly mis-colored, and during a time when his mother was ill, and deathly so. He watched Copperhead make potions and brews, unsure of what his father intended. His parents fought constantly—usually over Copperhead’s insistence that he could heal Kindle. Akeek grew up with only small noises like a cricket’s chirp to comfort him. Akeek started humming when he was two, after hearing a snake hiss. He tried to imitate the sound, but was unable to. He tried several times, but still couldn’t get it to perfection. He tried again, but this time with a bird’s chirp. Soon enough, he was mimicking animals, usually by humming. Akeek liked the harmony of it, how it all fit into place. He practiced every day, soon changing from mimicking animals to making his own tunes. When he was three, Akeek wanted to present his parents with his progress. However, he caught them while they were fighting. Not just verbally—the couple were in talon-to-talon combat, strong male against sickly female. Akeek was terrified. Once Kindle noticed him—she always cared more than Copperhead did—she stopped resisting, and Copperhead turned to see what was wrong. Akeek then used his opportunity to hum and tap his tail in a sort of rhythm—his first performance. Copperhead seemed unamused, whereas Kindle was overjoyed. He was cut short, however, when Kindle started coughing up blood. Copperhead was by her side first. Akeek didn’t know either of his parents well—even back then, he disliked talking unless needed. He hesitantly walked to his father’s side. Copperhead was pleading Kindle to say her name—“Kindle! Please, dear, tell me your name. I can’t let you die without knowing your name.”—and she started to reply, forming the first syllable—“car”. However, she breath slackened and so did her heart beat. Akeek watched as his mother died. Akeek hummed a mournful tune for a month following that event. Copperhead grew noticeably annoyed by this, but was too busy with his own alchemy to bother arguing. Kindle’s body still laid in the cave she died in, untouched. Months after Kindle died, about half a year, Copperhead told Akeek to leave. The young SandWing didn’t protest. Akeek, since then, has wondered if his mother’s body still laid in the cave. He’s grown a fear of his father, however, so he never looked back. The nearly four-year-old dragonet wandered around aimlessly for a year, humming his days away. His career started for him—whenever he would stop at a town, dragons would toss him coins as if he was purposely doing it for money. With this money, Akeek bought a small home, a flute, and a bag to carry the rest of his money in. The home he bought was in Possibility; however, he traveled a bit outside of the town, humming or playing on his flute. He was noticed by a small group of dragons when he was nearly six—they said that they heard his music and wanted to make him a musician, to play for the queens. Akeek accepted, and with the group’s help, he had a home in every kingdom besides Ice and Rainforest. The group only had three dragons—a RainWing named Charming, a SeaWing named Starfish, and an odd-looking RainWing named Mimicry. All three dragons specialized in a different instrument—Charming was excellent at playing on a violin, Starfish was amazing on a piano, and Mimicry nearly had the power to cause other’s to do her bidding with her assortment of drums. Soon the unlikely group of mixed ages—Akeek being the youngest and Mimicry being the oldest—became a traveling troupe, known for their harmonious and balanced performances. Akeek was the one who made their music. It became stressful at times, but the others were always willing to help. Charming took care of advertisement. Starfish tuned the instruments and replaced them when needed. Mimicry did her part by cleaning the house and preparing dinner. The troupe was coming back from a performance when an odd-looking SkyWing noticed them. All four members of the troop felt sorry for him—Mimicry especially. They let him perform, judging him on his music and how he could deal under watch. Akeek was the one who agreed readily—Charming seemed more worried, Starfish seemed awed, and Mimicry kept her pitying expression. They were excited when Stonefly agreed to the proposal to join the troupe. Later that night, once they were at their home, they shared their pasts, one by one. Mimicry prevented saying hers until the last moment—Akeek made his record for sentences said, even though he tried to keep it short. They all had something tragic happen to them—all at around the same time, too. Akeek played a tune to cheer them up, and for the most part it seemed to work. Trivia *Akeek is a Arabic name meaning "agate", which was my assigned gem. *He’s always had his made-up sign language, although uses it more often around his troupe. *He was originally going to be straight-up a prodigy who stumbled across the right dragons. While this is still somewhat there, it’s changed a bit. *I’m going to assume dragons have musical instruments. If not, oh well, they exist now. *When he speaks it’s typically mispronounced, dry, and short. *His troupe mostly toured around Possibility and the Scorpion Den until the war ended, then they continued on to other kingdoms. *He doesn’t like the idea of dating because the only couple he knows were his parents, and that didn’t turn out very well. Quotes "I will only speak when it is needed." "I do not speak because voices ruin harmony. Harmony cannot be conceived if disrupting voices interfere." Gallery Feel free to draw him if you want ^_^ Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Dragonets Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)